Me and You
by Lady Ardnassac
Summary: A song fic. It's Hermione and Ron of course, she leaves and...well see for yourself


Me and You

Lady Lupin

Disclaimer: Everything from the world of Harry Potter belongs to the great JKR…and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine.  The song Not That Different belongs to Colin Raye.

A/N: Ok this is a nice little fluffy song fic that has no reference whatsoever to any of my other stories….I just heard this song and thought, "Its Hermione and Ron!"  So enjoy.

****

She said we're much too different 

_  
We're from two separate worlds_

_  
And he admitted she was partly right_

_  
But in his heart's defense he told her_

_  
What they had in common_

_  
Was strong enough to bond them for life_

_  
He said look behind your own soul_

_  
And the person that you'll see_

_  
Just might remind you of me_

I laugh, I love, I hope, I try 

_  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry_

_  
And I know you do the same things, too_

_  
So we're really not that different, me and you_

"Ron look, we are so different.  You were wizard born and only comfortable in this world.  I was muggle born and comfortable in both.  And you won't accept that.  Face it, we are much too different." Hermione told Ron as she packed her things.  He looked at her sadly.  _Dammit she's right on that account._  But he took her hand.

"Hermione we may be different, but we are alike too.  Deep down, were it counts, we are alike." He told her.  (A/N: Now I couldn't think of anything that he would say here, so I used the words from the song)  "I laugh, I love, I hope, and I try.  I hurt, I need, I fear, and I cry.  And Hermione I know you do all those things too.  We did them all together during the war (A/N: He referrers to the war I just imagined that ended the Dark rein.).  So we are not different.  Not where it counts."  He said, still holding her hand.  

Now she could hardly argue 

_  
With his pure and simple logic_

_  
But logic never could convince a heart_

_  
She had always dreamed of loving someone more exotic_

_  
And he just didn't seem to fit the part_

She looked at him, knowing she couldn't very well argue with that.  It was logic and she was one who almost always listened to logic.  Almost.  She really couldn't imagine loving Ron her whole life.  He seemed so ordinary.  She wanted to have experiences, and marrying her school sweetheart was not a way to have them.    So she had accepted Viktor's offer to come and work with him in Bulgaria.  And taking her hand out of his, she told Ron so.

So she searched for greener pastures 

_  
But never could forget_

_  
What he whispered when she left_

I laugh, I love, I hope, I try 

_  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry_

_  
And I know you do the same things, too_

_  
So we're really not that different, me and you  
  
_

"That may be Ron, but I'm still going to Bulgaria.  I'll owl you and Harry every so often, so don't worry." She said briskly and walked out the door.  And behind her she heard him whisper those words again "I laugh, I love, I hope, and I try.  I hurt, I need, I fear, and I cry." She was sick of being in England.  She wanted to travel.  So she went with Viktor.  And stayed for a year, before becoming restless again.  So she went to Greece, and then New York.  But each time she couldn't find what she was looking for.  And she kept thinking back to those words Ron had said, "I laugh, I love, I hope, and I try.  I hurt, I need, I fear, and I cry."  And she began to regret leaving more and more.  

Was it time or was it truth 

_  
Maybe both lead her back to his door_

_  
As her tears fell at his feet_

_  
She didn't say "I love you"_

_  
What she said meant even more_

_  
  
_One day she got an owl from Harry, and the only words on it were:  _Come home, we all miss you.  _So she left for England that night, planning to go visit Harry first.  And once she reached England, she realized the only thing she knew she wanted to do, was to see Ron.  And so she went to his house.  And knocked on the door.  And there he was.  The same as always.  And Hermione began to cry.  He just stood and looked at her, amazed she was back.

I laugh, I love, I hope, I try 

_  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry_

_  
And I know you do the same things, too_

_  
So we're really not that different,_

_No we're really not that different, me and you_

She lifted her head, and said to him certainly, "I laugh, I love, I hope, and I try.  I hurt, I need, I fear, and I cry.  Ron we're not that different.  And I love you,"  He looked at her a moment, and then wrapped her in a hug.  She lifted her head, and he wiped away her tears, and kissed her.  And then she heard a laugh, and they jumped apart.  It was Harry.

"I knew you'd come to your senses.

A/N:  Well, I don't know how I fell about this.  It didn't come out as well I had hoped, but it works.  Make sure you REVIEW so I know how you all feel about it!


End file.
